The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for planting seeds, in particular with a row crop planter.
Various factors affect crop yields. Such factors include, for example, seed depth, seed spacing, soil compaction, soil moisture, tillage condition, soil nutrients, and soil type. A productive crop yield is typically one that grows and emerges uniformly from the soil.